The Game of Love
by Bishounenchaser
Summary: Naruto AU. A CEO, a bet, a pretty blonde, a friend in love with his best friend, and a girl caught between two brothers. It's all in the game of love. NejiInoGaa, ItaHinaSasu LeeTen, NaruSaku, ShikaTem
1. Chapter 1: Game of Love

**Read and Review**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

**

* * *

**

**It just takes a little bit of this, a little bit of that  
It started with a kiss  
Now we're up to bat  
A little bit of laughs, a little bit of pain  
I'm telling you my babe  
It's all in the game of love- _The Game of Love_, Santana**

**Chapter 1: The Breakups and Bets**

"You asshole, how dare you end it like this! I ought of come over there right now and shove me foot up your-"

There was a click and the call ended in silence. Hyuga Neji, CEO of the Hyuga Branch Corp. stood from his desk gathering his things into a large brief case.

"I don't have time for this" he murmured under his breath, closing the brief case and walking out his large, spacious office.

Along the way he stopped beside his secretary, Tenten's, desk. Tenten was a fairly attractive woman with chestnut hair held up in two buns and eyes that matched. She had been working for Neji for a little over a year; she was also one of Neji's best friends. At the moment she was on the phone, she looked at him through the corner of her eye and gave him a small smile. Most likely she was talking to her boyfriend and Neji's best friend, Rock Lee.

"If anyone calls tell them I'm in a meeting."

Tenten nodded confirming that she heard him and continued her conversation with the man on the other end. Neji rolled his eyes, thinking to himself he had the right to fire here then and there. He wouldn't however; Tenten did manage to get good work done despite he constant calls. He then preceded into the meeting room, opening the door he was greeted by a table surrounded by ten people, five on each side with a woman sitting at the head of the table and his own chair on the other end waiting for him.

"Nice of you to join us" the woman commented sarcastically but it was teasing judging by the look in her eyes.

Neji smirked; this woman was Hanabi Hyuga, the daughter of the president of Hyuga Corp. and heiress to its fortune. She was an apprentice to her father at the moment learning about the business and occasionally she made stops to their branch companies. He, Neji, was CEO of the branch companies.

"I was detained."

"Sure you were."

Neji then sat down into the large leather chair, his leaned foreword propping his elbows upon the table and lacing his fingers.

"So, talk."

The people around the table scrambled to be heard for an idea liked could mean a promotion. While a younger man begun to speak Neji started to daze off a bit. To everyone else however he looked as though he was listening intently. He begun to think as he always did when he was in these types of meetings.

The first thing that crossed his mind was his latest break-up from former girlfriend, Kin Tsuchi. Kin Tsuchi was a professional basketball player who had the worst reputation but her skills made you over look them. She was a beautiful woman but had a fowl mouth that could put you off. Neji, however, was an exception; he saw it as a challenge and wanted her.

Within a few months he had managed to achieve what no other man had ever done, capture her heart. The other night after sex she had revealed to him that she loved him. Neji however did not feel the same. This morning he had told her it was over. Thus the conversation turned violent.

He was used to those types of things. Neji had went through many woman searching for one who suited his needs but none was up to par. It gave him a horrible playboy reputation but Neji cared little about what the media thought about him. Why did he go through so many women?

"_Neji, there is no love in this world. Humans are creatures not capable of love. Only lust…" _

The words of his mother still rung through his ears to this day, these were the words spoken when he had revealed he had a crush on a girl. After ward however the feelings faded and he took his mother's words to heart.

"Neji, are you listening?"

Neji snapped out of his thoughts, his eyes rising to meet those of his cousin's.

"Of course."

"Then share your opinion with us."

Neji mentally rolled his eyes. Of course he had no idea what they were saying, but Neji was an accomplished liar and had a silver tongue that could convince anyone of anything. A gift he spent many years practicing on to move his way up the ladder of Hyuga Corp.

"Alright…"

The meeting ended quickly and Neji of course had been a large success. Hanabi had praised him for his ideas and assured him her father would know of them. Neji had thanked her but that was all. He now stood alone in the meeting room, placing several piles of papers into his brief case.

Out the corner of his eye he glanced at the digital clock hanging upon the wall. The numbers glowed in a deep red reaching 6 pm. Perhaps he would go home and practice in the gym for a few hours…Whatever the Hyuga was planning on doing however went interrupted.

The meeting doors slammed open almost shattering the glass, Neji scowled; though his back was turned he already knew who it was. He turned to confirm his suspicious and was proven correct. Naruto, not just Naruto though but most of his other friends as well, Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Lee, Gaara, and Shino, all successful and all playboys which the exception of Lee, Shikamaru, and Naruto. Naruto was dating a woman named Sakura Haruno, who was a nurse at the local Konoha hospital, Shikamaru was engaged a model named Temari who happened to be Gaara's older sister, and Lee was with Tenten.

Naruto was the hyper one of the bunch, the others thought he had licked the paint off the walls when he was younger. Naruto denies this. Naruto was the owner of a successful dojo an had the skills to back it up though somehow he always managed to get beat by Neji, Sasuke, Lee, and Gaara. One day he was hurt rather badly and sent o the hospital, that was were he met Sakura Haruno and they fell in love.

Shikamaru had to be the laziest person that Neji knew despite this however he as a highly sought intelligence office for the army. He didn't go to war but he thought of plans that worked 99 of the time. It was a well paying job and he had to do little to no work. Somehow he managed to capture the heart of a well sought out painter named Temari Sabaku. They were complete opposites but completed each other rather nicely.

Rock Lee had been Neji's bestfriend since he was thirteen years old. He wasn't as attractive as the other guys but his personality made up for it. He and Tenten always seemed to have a thing for eachother even back when the trio used to hang out over Tenten's all day playing video games. Eventually Lee admitted his feelings and they've been together ever since.

The rest, Kiba, Sasuke, Gaara, and Shino were notorious for their playboy ways as well though Sasuke had been roped into an arranged marriage and had a fiancé he still played the field a bit. Kiba Inuzuka was an athlete who played football as well as basketball, he was good at it two and constantly had teams trying to buy him. His woman came from his fame. He also had a dog named Akamaru who Kiba was particularly obsessed with,

Then there was Sasuke Uchiha who was one of the few remaining owners of a company that rivaled Hyuga Corp. called Sharingan. He and his brother had one messed up family but continued to remain successful. Sasuke was a CEO while his brother was president. Sasuke was the pretty boy in the bunch aside from Neji and got most of the girls just by brooding. When they were in high school, Sasuke had his own fan club. To help connect Hyuga Corp. and Sharingan Sasuke was forced into an arranged marriage with Neji's cousin, Hinata, by his uncle Hiashi. Hinata had been disowned by the family and left to become a fashion designer but was brought back into the family to form the marriage. They were supposed to be married in a year and while Sasuke liked Hinata he was less than ready to settle down.

Gaara Sabaku was an odd man. He was quite and had dark rings around his eyes. Many suspected that he had some trauma in his childhood as his father was an abusive tyrant but Gaara never spoke of it, so no one asked. He was a handsome man despite the circles and his persona attracted many females who wanted to 'save him' from himself. Whatever that meant. Though Gaara had a female here and there and then left her high and dry he seemed to have someone on his mind, he wouldn't reveal just who it was however…Surprisingly Gaara was a sculptor, his pieces of work were highly valued and fought over.

The last was Shino Aburame, who like Gaara, was odd in his own way. He was a quiet man who constantly wore sunglasses regardless of the situation and place. He was the heir to Kikai Inc. who specialized in making weapons. Whether Shino liked his profession or not no one knew but he never complained. Somehow Shino managed to get more girls that the other guys even though he didn't talk. When asked what it was he did, he usually replied it was an Aburame secret. This pissed Kiba off immensely from time to time.

"Hey Neji come drinking with us tonight!" Lee said.

Neji rolled his eyes but decided to join them. After all it wasn't like anything life changing would happen tonight. How little the Hyuga knew. Next thing Neji knew he was sitting at a round table with his friends. They all spoke excitely and smugly about their latest conquest while Naruto and Lee drabbled on about the loves of their lives and Shikamaru simply listened.

"Hey Neji what happened to that sexy basketball chick?" Kiba asked.

"We broke up."

"Again? Neji you'll never feel the flames of love if you don't settle!" Lee exclaimed earning odd looks from everyone in the bar.

"Maybe I-"

"Hey, check out it out" Kiba interrupted much to Neji's relief.

The group looked to see a group of females walking into the bar. Many of them were familiar with the exception of blond Neji had never seen before and while Neji usually detested blonds he had to admit that this one was drop dead gorgeous. Long shapely legs ran from a short purple dress with a high collar and no sleeves. Her body was curvy in all the right places. Basically a man's dream.

"Sakura, Tenten, Temari, Hinata!" Naruto called out to the girls that complied of the girls.

He caught their attention. Sakura's face lightened for a moment as she saw her beau, she turned back to her friends talking excitedly before walking towards a table and sitting down. Neji figured they decided not to get the guys involved in their girl time. In the back of his mind while he was staring he heard Kiba let out a low whistle.

"Who is the blond?"

Naruto downed a drink before wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"Yamanaka Ino, model and fashion designer. Also notorious for turning guys down or making them last for only a week. Kind of like Neji," he replied.

"Ino is nothing like Neji" Gaara interjected looking annoyed.

Not many people knew but Gaara and Ino were very good friends. They had met through Temari and she had modeled for one of his works, they had hit it off almost immediately. Then suddenly something in Kiba's eyes lit up which was never a good sign. He smiled in an almost devilish way as he turned his gaze from the blond to Neji.

"Hey Neji, I got a proposal for you."

Neji lifted a dark brow.

"And it is?"

"You're tired of all these easy woman right? How about a challenge! I bet you can't get Ino to bed in two months. If we win we get to throw the biggest party at your house anytime we want."

"And if I win…?"

"Then we'll clean your house for two months."

"We?" Shikamaru spoke up with an irritated look. He had no intention of cleaning anything.

"Don't worry, Ino's going turn him down just like the others."

"Why are you getting her involved in your stupid bets?" Gaara questioned, his eyebrow twitching.

Not that Gaara believed that Ino would actually fall for Neji but it was a possibility and he wouldn't allow her being played like a game. Not without him to help her along.

"I'll take that bet" Naruto exclaimed,

Neji smirked; this was going to be too easy. She looked like a blond and had a pretty face therefore she wouldn't have many brains behind it.

"Watch and learn."

During the whole ordeal Shino had been relatively quiet. He preferred to listen rather than partake but now he decided was a time to speak.

"Waiter, another round."

The Hyuga pushed his chair out and begun making a beeline towards Ino. The guys watched for a moment, Ino looking at Neji as though he was something disgusting before she tossed her drink into his shocked face. Kiba fell out of his chair laughing followed by Naruto while Gaara, Shikamaru, and Sasuke smirked. Lee too chuckled despite trying to look concerned. Neji made his way back over to them, his hair hanging in his eyes, he pushed the wet strands from his face and glared.

"She knows about Kin. They're friends…"

This only caused Kiba and Naruto to laugh harder. It finally looked like Mr. High and mighty had finally met his match. Neji scowled under his curtain of wet hair, he glared at the table as though trying to burn a hole through it.

"Maybe this will be harder than I thought…"He murmured, picking up his drink and downing it.

* * *

So how do you guys like it so far? I decided to do something different and trust me this will eb different than other fics that you've read. So keep reading and REVEW! 


	2. Chapter 2: 1 Thing

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Thanks for the reviews! Glad people support me! Read and review please!

* * *

Oh, been tryin' to let it go

Tryin' to keep my eyes closed

Tryin' to keep it just like before

Times when I never even thought to speak

Don't wanna tell you what it is – 1 Thing, Amerie

"How could you do that Ino? Neji is totally hot!" Sakura exclaimed twirling in her chair to face the blond at the desk across from her.

Ino rolled her eyes and turned as well in her chair. Her elbow rested against the arm rest of the chair and cheek settling against her balled fist. She crossed her legs, today wearing jean capris, her foot bouncing up and down.

"He was a jerk from what Kin told me. Besides I don't go after friend's guys."

"You don't even like Kin!"

"That isn't the point. Besides he isn't that hot."

Temari snorted from her place sitting on top of Ino's desk.

"Let's be real. Neji Hyuga is hot."

"With a nice ass," Sakura chirped in.

"And money," Temari added.

"And that sexy voice-"

"Okay I get it! Neji is hot what do you want me to do about it now?"

Ino sighed, brushing back her long curtain of blond hair. She made a face as she spoke once more

"Besides I hate guys like that."

Silence took over the air with the exception of the whispers from Hinata, who was over at her desk on the phone talking in a low voice.

"Hinata, what are you whispering for?" Sakura asked, curiously walking over to Hinata and looking over her shoulder.

Hinata seemed to jump and quickly hung up the phone. A red hue crossed her cheeks as she begun to poke her fingers together in a nervous manner. "

N-no one…"

Sakura raised a brow in suspicious but shrugged nonetheless and returned back to her seat. Hinata glanced over her shoulder before staring back down at her desk, she lifted her mouse pad a bit revealing a small picture of Uchiha Sasuke, and there was another picture however of an older looking man, whose looks were similar and rivaled Sasuke's handsome face. Covering the pictures back up, Hinata turned in her seats to get into the conversation. Her mind had to be taken off of the phone conversation she was just in.

"Neji isn't that bad Ino…" Hinata spoke in her soft tone.

Ino snorted.

"Sure he isn't."

"Guess who got flowers!"

Tenten walked down the stairs of the room, in her hands a large bouquet of pink camellias. She placed the vase down next to Temari on Ino's desk. The females squealed in delight with the exception of Ino and Temari who simply beheld the bouquet curiously.

Tenten pulled off the card that had been taped to the vase. Tenten winked waving the card in the air.

"To Ino from a certain dark haired Hyuga," Flipping the card open she cleared her throat and begun to read the contents, "Do you know what camellias mean?"

Ino rolled her eyes once more yet her cheeks seemed to have a bit of a red hue to it. She turned in her seat to look at the flowers. She had to admit they were pretty. Fingers danced across their petal surface before she finally spoke.

"Yeah, longing for you…"

Sakura squealed and grasped Ino's hands between her own. The evil glint in her eyes told Ino that the pink haired woman was already scheming on how to get her and Neji together. Ino untangled her hands from Sakura's, turning once more in the seat and picking up the vase of flowers she faced her friend once more and shoved the vase of flowers in her hands. Sakura looked down at them confused.

"Wha…?"

"You have them. They match your hair."

"Ino, why don't you like Neji?" Hinata spoke up, a slight frown marring her brows.

"Because I don't date playboys," Ino declared.

"You never give a guy long enough to show you he isn't…" Hinata pointed out.

"I do too!"

"No, you really don't. What's you longest relationship been? Three weeks?" Temari interjected.

"They're right, you're a heartbreaker," Tenten added.

Ino crossed her arms and huffed. She honestly couldn't think of a come back at the moment but she had her reasons why she couldn't seem to keep a guy. None of them seemed right for her so why subject herself to a relationship where she was unhappy? Why didn't she have the right to be happy like everyone else?

The phone on Hinata's desk rung once more, Hinata seemed to ignore it for a moment but the continuous ringing finally prompted the Hyuga to answer it.

"H-hello?"

There was a low voice the other line that the girls were not familiar with. Hinata seemed to radiate her nervous state. Finally the timid girl hung up the phone. Standing abruptly, she gathered up her things quickly and moved in a face pace towards the door.

"Family business," was her excuse for her quick departure.

The door slammed behind her. The remaining girls looked at each other, worry etched upon their features making their feelings known that they held towards their shy friend. Though Hinata could very well take care of her self, they still felt a bit protective over her as she was the youngest in the group, even if Sakura and Ino had her beat by only a few months. Ino stood, prepared to try and follow after the Hyuga but Temari waved it off stopping the other blond from leaving.

"Let it go, Hinata is a big girl and if she says its family business then it must be important," She pointed out.

Ino sat back down slowly and reluctantly. A sigh escaped from her lips. Hinata was her best friend; she couldn't help but worry a bit more than the others. She had little time to contemplate Hinata's strange behavior as her own phone begun to ring as well. Temari picked it up and handed to her, sliding off the desk in the process. She had had a clear view of the caller ID and knew exactly who it was thus the reason why she had the mischievous smile on her face. Ino looked Temari with suspicion, and then looked at the phone. With a sigh she brought it up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Did you receive the flowers?"

Ino rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Sakura loves them. What are you doing, stalking me?"

"Hardly, we have mutual friends that provide me with information."

"Like who?"

"Tenten."

Ino scowled into the phone glancing at Tenten through the corner of her eyes. Tenten smiled sheepishly, turning back to a fabric that was lied out on a table, trying to look innocent.

"What do you want, Hyuga?"

"No need to be so hostile. I was just wondering, if I could take you out to dinner?"

"I don't eat out for dinner."

"Lunch, then?"

"I go to lunch with the girls."

"How about breakfast?"

"I don't eat breakfast."

Ino smiled with triumph as she heard the frustrated sigh on the other line. Neji however wasn't finished and hit her with something she wasn't expecting.

"Then may I take you to the new observatory tonight?"

Ino's heart jumped. She loved stargazing and had wanting to go to the new observatory for months. Tickets for hard to come by, however, as the shows were spectacular. Even if she did manage to get a hold of a ticket she would never be able to afford it.

The blond bit her lip, chewing softly thinking of the pros and cons. Blue eyes looked towards her friends for advice, the phone dropping just a bit. Sakura was giving her the thumbs up and practically bouncing in her seat. Temari was mouthing encouragement.

It was Tenten however that helped Ino make up her mind.

"Even if you don't go with him, at least take the ticket and go alone," the brown haired woman whispered.

Ino nodded, raising the phone back to her ear.

"Alright."

"Good. Meet me outside of the observatory at 7."

"Whatever."

She then hung up the phone only to be greeted by the collective squeals of her friends. Ino groaned mentally, dropping her head on her desk wondering what exactly she just got herself into.

During the excitement, Hinata was dealing with problems of her own. At the moment she was in an alley leaning against a wall with a tall man before her. She looked around nervously, like a child afraid of being caught sticking his hand into the cookie jar. Her eyes returned back to the man.

"Why did you come?"

"Why did you hang up on me?"

"They were becoming suspicious; I couldn't let them find out…" Hinata replied, clearly distressed.

"Let them find out."

"N-no! No one can find out about-"

Hot lips met with hers. White eyes widened before relaxing and finally closing. After a moment, Hinata begun to return the kiss with the same passion that was given. She moaned into his mouth causing the ends of his lips to upturn into a small smirk. The moan however seemed to wake Hinata up from the spell she had fallen under. Her eyes snapped open, hands raising and pushing the man away.

"Leave me alone!"

The man put his hands on the wall behind Hinata, trapping her from running away.

"You weren't saying that last night."

Hinata trembled; bring her hands up to her mouth. A nervous habit she had developed as though it could protect her.

"I was weak…and lonely."

A hand rose and placed itself on her cheek. White eyes met those red and black, such an odd combination only available to the Uchiha family. Fingers stroked before falling to her chin and lifting her face.

"I want to take care of you…"

"I-Itachi…"

His lips were hot on her own once more. This time Hinata put up little resistance. As much as she hated this, she admitted that she wanted it as well. She wanted Itachi, his hard body pressing against her and hands holding her like a precious treasure. He made her feel special and safe. Sasuke though…she was supposed to be his wife and here she was with his brother! Even though the marriage was a arranged one she still should have stayed faithful to her to-be husband.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke…"was the last lingering thought in her mind before she fell completely under the enchantment that was Itachi Uchiha.


	3. Chapter 3: Before the Dawn

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to get up. I had it finished but then there was a computer glitch and half of it was erased. After that I felt a bit lazy but then I finally broke myself of it and finished writing the chapter. I liked the re-written version better anyhow. I won't keep you waiting any longer so without further ado, I bring to you, chapter three of _Game of Love._

**Dislcaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Review!**

* * *

Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you 

I want nothing more than to see you there 

And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away 

We'll be lost before the dawn- Before the Dawn, Evanescence 

"Thanks for picking me up Gaara."

Gaara nodded trying to keep his eyes in front of him rather than the pretty blond as she entered the car. Ino looked amazing wearing a short sky blue dress with blue pumps, her hair on top of her head falling down in small curls. It wasn't for him however and he felt his fist clench the wheel of the car involuntarily. It couldn't believe that she was going out with Neji.

He felt himself to be ten times better than Neji; he could destroy the Hyuga in a matter of seconds yet didn't have the courage to tell his best friend he…Gaara pressed down on the gas. The wheels of his Subaru jerked before speeding off. Gaara had little respect for speed limits.

Besides Ino liked it when he drove fast, she wanted her own car similar to his own. She talked of street racing even though it was dangerous. Gaara would support her no matter what. He hoped she would never get a car of her own. The reason why Gaara was giving Ino a ride was because she had no car of her own, rather was saving up to buy her own.

As long as she didn't have a car she would call upon Gaara. He never wanted that to end. He glanced at his best friend from the corner of his eye. She was starring out of the window, lights from building, neon lights, cars, and street lanterns cast a rainbow of colors upon her. It was almost breathtaking.

Of course Gaara would never say anything of the sort out loud; hell he didn't even speak most of the time. It was a miracle that he was even thinking such thoughts. Ino however…she was a special person to him. She gave out her hand when he needed someone the most.

It seemed only natural he would hold some feelings for her. Up ahead he could see the observatory. Something in his stomach dropped and he was half tempted to ride off course. Ino however had explained she was only going to get the ticket and Gaara believed her.

He didn't think Ino would fall for Neji's games anyway. His car begun to slow then came to a complete stop.

"Thanks Gaara, can you come get me again in about an hour?" Ino asked "But if you have something to do you don't hav-"

"I don't," he interrupted.

Ino smiled and it made him smile. The blond sighed then proceeded to exit the car.

"Okay, wish me luck."

"Why?"

"That I survive seeing this guy."

Gaara smirked; he had nothing to worry about obviously between the two. It seemed as though Ino couldn't stand Neji. That was a load off his chest at least.

"Luck, then."

"Thanks Gaara."

With that she completely exited the car. Waving as it pulled off before turning on her heel and making her way towards the observatory. Eyes opened looking for the man who had her ticket. When she first saw him she barely recognized him.

Hair brushed back and tied into a loose ponytail at the end. The black and white suit fit him perfectly matching well with his eyes and hair. She admitted, though grudgingly, that Neji was a handsome man. The girls would have a field day to here her admit it.

Neji, meanwhile, was having similar feelings. He already knew Ino was attractive but with the way she looked now…Something clicked however and he rid himself of such thoughts. He had a 'mission' to do and he intended to do it.

Putting on fake smiles, both parties approached one another. When they were before each other, Ino stuck her hand out earning a curious look from Neji.

"What?" He questioned.

"The ticket, give me the ticket."

Neji snorted; pulling the tickets out his jacket pocket he waved the two tickets before her just close enough for her to grab them. She tried but failed however when the Hyuga pulled the pair of tickets back. The look of rage on her face was enough to make him chuckle. She was cute when she was mad.

"That wasn't the deal. You said you could go with me."

"But-"

"Now come on, do you want to miss the beginning of the show?"

Ino huffed and if she would have been alone she would have screamed in frustration. What an infuriating man! While she would have let her temper get the best of her and simply walked away after flipping the bird she really wanted to see the show. Mentally counting to ten and gaining control over her emotions she nodded slowly and tried to hide the scowl that was beginning to form on her lips.

"Let's go then."

Neji smirked, very much pleased that the blond had agreed. In a moment he wrapped an arm around Ino's waist only to find himself grunting and gasping for breath a moment later when she elbowed him in the ribs.

"Keep your hands to yourself."

Neji nodded, still wheezing a bit and made a mental note to keep his guard up around this woman least he end up with a bruise.

Upon entering the observatory they were greeted with a ceiling decorated with stars made of jewels. In the little light provided they shone beautifully almost taking Ino's breath away as she allowed her guard to drop just a bit as she admired the ceiling. Neji watched her, the light reflecting off the jewels were redirected back to the floor and fell upon Ino in a way that made her breathtaking. He wanted her.

"You know my company donated a large amount to build this," Neji started up conversation.

Ino rolled her eyes and simply hummed. Neji continued to talk about his company, his homes, cars, and other things. All the while Ino simply looked bored, nodding occasionally and murmuring a negative or positive response. They wandered through the observatory, video images of the stars surrounding them. It would have been romantic if she hadn't been with him and he wasn't bragging.

Finally Ino's temper grew short. She turned on her heel facing the dark haired man with a twitching brow.

"Does anyone actually find this interesting?"

Neji was taken aback. In reality people did, at least females did. If they didn't talk about material things then what was there to talk about? Keeping his cool he stepped closer to the blond.

"Then please enlighten me on what to converse about."

Ino said nothing, merely glaring and turning on her heel again to enjoy the views. For a few moments she refused to speak, they walked in tense silence. The silence was quickly growing old with Neji; he wanted her to speak, why he didn't know. Normally he would have preferred the silence.

"I'm sorry about Kin," he spoke in a low voice finally.

"I don't care," was Ino's sharp reply.

"She wasn't the one anyway. I follow destiny," his voice was honest.

Ino's shoulders relaxed as she looked at the male out the corner of her eye. She could understand that. Everyone thought she was a slut just because she went through many different guys. She wasn't however, she did nothing with these men and the relationship only ended because they didn't live up to her standards.

"…I didn't take you as being wrapped in something like that."

Neji nodded, almost to himself, he gazed up at the ceiling that portrayed the starry sky in high definition.

"I go along the path chosen for me."

"Why don't you make a path for yourself?"

Neji seemed a bit startled at this. Create a path for him? Though he had thought of it, it never occurred to him to do such a thing. Life was not in one's hands, it was in the hands of destiny. Should it chose to end his life tomorrow there would be nothing to stop it, such as it had with his father and the accident.

"I rather not fight the impossible."

"I could never have that attitude."

Neji looked at Ino in slight surprise. She had stopped and now gazing at him with a light frown.

"I will always try to find my way around something that doesn't feel right. I'm always going to fight for what I desire whether it's in 'destiny's' hands or not."

The blond resumed walking, catching up with the dark haired man. Neji found himself in awe at her words. They made him think, more deeply than he had done in a while.

The evening had ended fairly well. The two had been social and civil with one another. They had even found they had a few things in common, such as a love of martial arts and peace in the stars and earth. As they exit the observatory, still debating on topics, they failed to notice a steadily growing angry Gaara.

Gaara had been waiting patiently for Ino, resting his form against his car watching the doors.

When Ino and Neji had come out Gaara was surprised. Ino was smiling and Neji was returning it with a genuine smile. The sight caused his eyes to narrow and fist to clench, nails digging into the palm of his hand until they stung with the on comings on a wound. He then proceeded to push himself off the car. Stalking up towards the pair, he smoothly slid between Neji and Ino, causing Ino to take a step back with surprised.

"Gaara?"

Gaara met Neji's gaze steadily, though the looks on their face were cool, fire and electrify seemed to fill the air as they stared each other down. Yes, this was Gaara's friend, and yes, they had known each other for a long time. Ino, however, was his best friend and he held feelings for her. He would never allow someone else to steal her away.

These thoughts would never escape, for Gaara showed the way he felt in his actions rather than words and emotions. So no one, except his family, would have any idea.

"Neji," Gaara greeted though there was no warmth in his voice.

"Gaara."

Silence covered them. So uncomfortable it made Ino squirm. Neji noticed Ino's discomfort, looking around Gaara he ignored the other's man presence speaking to Ino as though they were alone once more.

"Can I see you again, Ino?"

Ino was hesitated. Something told her that something was wrong; she had to admit that she liked Neji a bit better now than before and she did have fun. After a moment, the blond finally nodded in agreement.

"Sure, depends on the situation."

Gaara's form tensed further. Fury raged within his core and it took every ounce of self control not to punch the Hyuga in the face at that moment. Turning around, he grabbed Ino's wrist tightly dragging her off at a fast pace. Ino looked surprised and a bit irritated but followed nonetheless without a good bye to Neji.

Neji watched the display with a raised brow and a smirk. He had been successful, yet while he should have been glowing with achievement at that moment, he felt rather peaceful. Vaguely he wondered if it had been Ino's presence which caused him this peace of mind. Shrugging to himself, he concluded he wouldn't think too deeply into it.

Feelings had no place in this game. Pulling out a cell phone, the young man dialed the number to of his driver's.

Ino was now struggling against Gaara's grip. They were halfway down the street and she could barely see the car anymore. She tugged her arm away from the man.

"Gaara, stop!"

And he did. He released her hand allowing it to drop to her side once more. Mentally he was counting in his head till ten to calm down. Finally he turned towards his best friend slowly, he was emotionless and unreadable. Which in itself threw Ino off guard; she had always been able to read Gaara,

"What's going on between you two?" Gaara questioned.

"What does it matter?" Ino replied.

She didn't like being interrogated, a scowl begin creeping its way to her lips. It stopped however, as she saw an almost desperate look in his eyes. She relaxed, it made sense now. Gaara was only looking out for her well being and he didn't want to lose his best friend. A smile took place of the scowl upon realizing this.

"Gaara, whatever goes on in other relationships won't affect our own. Nothing will ever change."

The words did not have the type of effect Ino was intending. Rather, Gaara looked even more rigged then before. Something was bubbling up in his chest wanting to over spill. Her words didn't comfort him because he wanted things to change.

"I want-"

His words and possibly a confession were ruined as Ino's phone began to ring. Ino held up her hand to signal Gaara to hold on a moment. Pulling her phone from her purse she looked at the caller ID that flashed "Uchiha Sasuke' on the small screen. Flipping the phone open, she brought it up to her ear and answered it with a simple-

"Hello?"

"Ino, where is Hinata?"

"I haven't since this afternoon. Have you tried calling her house?"

"Yeah, maybe she's just running late."

"If I see her I'll tell her to call you."

"Good. Bye."

Ino rolled her eyes at the rude nature of the boy. Someone needed a stick pulled out their ass. Flipping her phone closed, she looked back up at Gaara only to find him walking back towards the car.

"Hey, Gaara, wait!"

She walked in a quick pace. Catching up with the red haired boy, she looked at him tilting her head in confusion.

"Were you going to say something?"

Gaara merely grunted and shook his head.

"Forget it."

Ino looked unconvinced for a moment but let it go for the moment. She would find out eventually. Shrugging to herself, she continued walking tilting her head towards the sky and taking in the stars.

Sasuke hung up his phone for perhaps the fifth time that night. A light sigh escaped from between his lips. Hinata was no where to be found, and to his surprise he found he actually cared. Maybe he did more than he thought.

Walking down the long hall of the penthouse he shared with his older brother, he stopped before Itachi's room. Raising his hand he rapped on the door twice. What was his brother doing in there anyway? The man had been in his room since that afternoon.

"Itachi, have you seen Hinata?"

"No," was the sharp reply.

Sasuke rolled his eyes but didn't bother his sibling any longer, continuing his way down the hall towards his own room. Inside Itachi's room, a small whimpering could be heard. Itachi looked down at the pretty young woman beneath him; his arms were holding his body from lying upon her petite form. He bent over, lips touching a soft cheek kissing the tears that had begun to fall.

Hinata closed her eyes. The guilt was slowly killing her. Though she wanted this, wanted to be with Itachi, the fact that there was Sasuke was causing her heart to split in two. She wanted to curl into a ball, disgusted.

Itachi watched on, jealously rising at the reaction Sasuke had brought out from Hinata. His foolish little brother appreciated little, how could he appreciate her? Besides Hinata was his, his alone. Only he could be with her this way and he would be damned if he allowed his brother to be in his position.

Itachi's body fell beside Hinata's, his arms reaching out and curling around her in a possessive manner. Hinata tensed for a moment, but then relaxed falling into the comforting warm embrace. Itachi's breath could be felt on the shell of her ear. They were silent until Itachi spoke in a soft tone.

"Soon he won't matter anymore. You'll be mine and mine alone."

And though Hinata swore to herself that she could never be with Itachi, deep down she truly wished his words could happen.

* * *

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Catch Me As I Fall

A/N: This chapter focuses more on Hinata than anything with a little bit of Gaara in the beginning but you'll have to read to find out. REVIEW!I love some reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Catch me as I fall

Say you're here and it's all over now

Speaking to the atmosphere

No one's here and I fall into myself

This truth drives me

Into madness

I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away-Evanescence

Temari hummed to herself as she walked down the stairs on the home she shared with her siblings. Dressed in small black dress and her hair wrapped up into a bun, it was obvious she was going somewhere important. The female passed by the living room on her way out the door, her steps slowed before finally stopping as she took in the sight of her brothers playing a fighting video game before the large TV screen. Temari rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"You guys need a life and girlfriends."

Gaara barely looked away from the TV screen. Simply grunting as he usually did in response whenever one of his siblings spoke to him. Kankuro scowled at his sisters words but he took barely looked away from the TV screen.

"I have a life, I just have better things to do-"He began to rapidly press a button on the controller "What I don't understand is why you don't tell Blondie that you like her-"he grunted fighter fell to an attack Gaara had launched.

Temari walked over to the two boys, who were sitting on the floor rather the couch, and sat on the couch behind them. She checked her watch, she could spare a few family moments, and Shikamaru always took longer than he said he would. Crossing her legs and propping her elbow on her knee she grinned.

"He just doesn't want to ruin his friendship with her. Let me share a little advice when it comes to girls and friendships-" "Wonderful, a lesson from the transvestite," Kankuro murmured rolling his eyes.

The comment earned him a smack in the back of the head which allowed Gaara to take advantage of the distraction and win the first round.

"Anyway like I was saying, when a girl has a guy friend that's all she wants. If she wants a boyfriend she'll go find one. Besides, who wants a guy who knows all your secrets and weaknesses?"

"That makes no sense; you're supposed to tell your boyfriend everything. If you don't tell him who do you tell?"Kankuro exclaimed.

"Your girlfriends."

"Their girlfriends."

The two other siblings responded simultaneously. Honking outside caught Temari's attention, standing she waved at her siblings making sure to warn them not to mess up the house and ran outside to meet Shikamaru. Back inside Kankuro released a special fighting move on Gaara's player killing him and winning the game. The older boy leaned back on the couch waving his controller.

"Your life sucks. You should do something about it."

Gaara merely glared at the corner of his eyes.

"Another round."

Though they're words didn't look like they affect him, in reality they sent his mind whirling and thinking.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Sasuke-san," Hinata spoke holding the slight stutter from her voice. Sasuke shook his head waving off her gratitude.

"Don't thank me; you could bring yourself here if you wanted."

The two were on their weekly dinner meal, three times a week they would go out with one another to get to know each other better. The idea had work and they had become rather close, Sasuke used Hinata as a confident and Hinata listened with patience and understanding. At the moment however this was not the case. Silence enveloped them and though usually it was a comfortable silence, now it was a suffocating and tense. Sasuke slowly took a sip of his wine watching Hinata over the tall glass. She seemed fidgety and uncomfortable as though something heavy was on her mind.

Placing the glass back down, he laced his fingers together looking at Hinata intensely.

"Is there something wrong, Hinata?"

She didn't respond immediately confirming Sasuke's suspicions. She would open her mouth a bit as though she wanted to say something and then shut it again falling back into deep thought. Sasuke was growing impatient but before he would say something, Hinata finally spoke.

"Sasuke-san, ano...how do you feel about me?"

"At first I didn't think much of you. Now, however, something's there" Sasuke put bluntly, lightly shrugging.

Hinata immediately began to blush causing Sasuke to chuckle. He wasn't one to dance around the issues and he was upfront of everything unless it was necessary to lie. The handsome Uchiha lifted a dark brow.

"Why?"

Hinata merely shook her head, and then stood abruptly picking up her purse.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-san; I forgot to do something very important!"

With that she turned and ran out the restaurant leaving a very confused Uchiha in her wake. Sasuke frowned; Hinata had been acting out of the ordinary as of late. Then again he had never taken much notice of her until this year. When he had first heard of the engagement he had been nothing less then pissed.

He had continued his playboy ways regardless that he had a fiancé. Yet as the year went on and he grew to know Hinata more, he found himself going out less and less and throwing out any phone numbers he received. The handsome Uchiha was brought from his thoughts when the waiter asked for his order. Sasuke simply grunted, standing and left the restaurant.

Hinata stood nervously just outside the Yakuka hotel, waiting for someone to come out those doors. Yet while she dreaded seeing him, something in her also wanted to see him. Finally the glass doors opened. That family handsome face and piercing red eyes met her own, they looked please to see her and even a small smile placed upon his features made her want to turn back in guilt.

"This is a first," Itachi murmured, approaching the Hyuuga.

He made move to wrap his arms around her yet her raised hands against his chest stopped him. A dark red lifted and met her eyes with a slightly annoyed look. The Uchiha took a step back, watching the Hyuuga intently before speaking once more.

"What is it?"

Hinata wanted to be strong. She wanted to be able to stand up for herself and not be bulliedbut as she looked into those familiar eyes. She felt her resolve begin to crumble at her feet. Closing her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at him, her hands fell back limply her side.

A deep breath was taken before her quiet words met his ears.

"W-we can't do this anymore, I-Itachi…"

She felt his presence near her before she felt his hands on her arm slamming her against the brick wall of the side of the hotel. She opened her eyes to meet his; they burned with fury despite the composed look on his face. Her hand was raised above her hand and he was pinning her wrist against the wall tightly.

"Why, because of Sasuke? Even if you say you have feelings for him we both know better. The only thing keeping you to him is your mind…but your body and heart always bring you to me…"

"N-no! That's not true; I really want to be with Sasuke even if it was arranged!"

Hinata shouted back as though trying to convince herself. She closed her eyes tightly as if in pain, she bit her bottom lip in an attempt to curb her from crying, these eyes from spilling tears once more. He was right though, no matter what she told herself over and over again it was always Itachi, not Sasuke, which she went into the arms off.

"It's over…" She whispered.

The hand that held her wrist released it sliding down the length of her arm sending trembles up her spine. Then the presence was gone, that warmth she craved disappeared. When she opened her eyes, she was alone, no Itachi within sight and for some reason she felt as though something had been torn out of her. Finally the tears spilled and she fell to her knees.

"Itachi…Itachi…"she murmured, tears sliding down her cheeks onto her clenched hands.

This was the right thing. They weren't met to be together, she was engaged to Sasuke for crying out loud! Why couldn't she happy? Then he had told her he might be developing feelings for her, that there might actually be something for them in this arranged marriage.

So with all this…why couldn't she stop thinking of Itachi?

* * *

**REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5: I Can't Let Go

**A/N:** This was a long chapter. 2800 words I believe and about 8 pages. I hope everyone's happy. I also added some NejiIno lovin'! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! **REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: **Now if I really owned Naruto do you think I would be writing fanfiction?...I didn't think so.

* * *

Even though I try I can't let go 

Something in your eyes 

Captured my soul 

And every night I see you in my dreams 

You're all I know 

I can't let go – Can't Let Go, Mariah Carey 

She had to get away. She had to get away from him, from her thoughts, from herself, from everything. The wind pushed against her whipping her hair around in an almost abusive manner. Her lungs hurt from running so much and her legs felt as though she was about to collapse, but she kept running.

Ino stepped up onto the curb of the sidewalk, bending her head slightly to look at her purse while she rummaged around for her keys to open her apartment. A slight frown that had begun to crease her face soon smoothed out as the clinking of the keys sounded. Pulling them out she continued to walk towards the building. However, she saw the blur before she felt the impact of being ran over, her body colliding with the sidewalk scrapping the bottom of her best skirt and the skin of her elbows.

The blonde's first reaction was to yell at the offender, her eyes opened in a glare preparing to bite the person's head off. Suddenly her eyes softened and went wide. Upon her, looking quite mussed and messy with tear tracks down her cheek was the usually reserved Hyuga, Hinata. The way those large white eyes looked upon her almost broke her heart. Sitting up and placed her hands on the kneeling Hinata's shoulders.

"Hinata-chan, what's wrong? What's the matter?" she asked, and then her eyes narrowed "Is it Sasuke?"

Hinata hiccupped and shook her head in a negative. Ino's look softened once more; a light sigh escaped her lips as she looked around before making motion to stand. Once erect, she gently coaxed Hinata into rising as well.

"Come on, let's go inside."

At first Hinata seemed hesitant but after a moment she complied, following her best friend into the apartment.

"Here…" Ino murmured, handing the distressed girl, now sitting upon her couch, a cup of tea.

Ino sat in the chair opposite, a bottle of water in hand as she looked over Hinata.

"So…what happened?"

Hinata's grip on her cup tightened so much her knuckles turned white. She looked fearfully into the cup as though ashamed making Ino's suspicions rose. Then she set the tea on the coffee table before placing her head into her lap wrapping her arms around her head.

"I-I had an a-affair…" she murmured into her lap.

Ino strained to hear to the girl but she knew what she said in almost an instant. Then it hit her. The calls Hinata would receive and would whisper to in the corner, the moments of disappearance, and the skipped plans. It all made sense now. Ino rose, walking around the coffee table to sit beside the other girl.

She wrapped her arms around Hinata's form, patting her back tenderly and smoothing her hair.

"Shh, Hinata it's alright. I'm sure Sasuke will forgive you."

"I don't care about Sasuke!" Hinata cried in a way Ino had never heard, "I…I just want Itachi back…but I can't, not anymore…"

Ino was overwhelmed. Not only did her sweet little Hinata have an affair but with Sasuke's brother Itachi! Granted, Hinata never had any real relationship with Sasuke whatsoever and it was simply an arrangement, she could still see things tearing her up inside.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ino murmured soothingly.

Hinata raised her head from her lap, rubbing her eyes wiping away the tears. The dark haired girl shook her head once more.

"No, this is something I need to figure out myself…"

They sat in silence for a few moments, Ino still hugging and petting Hinata while she welcomed the comfort feeling the burden of the secret lifting just a bit. It felt good to get it off her chest. Hinata managed a small smile, looking at the blond whom she admired so much.

"Thank you, Ino…So, how are you and Neji doing?"

Ino was a bit taken aback at the change of subject. She looked away awkwardly and oddly enough a light hue of red painted her cheeks. A small smile tilted then ends of her lips as she looked back at the other female.

"I hated him, he was so infuriating but I couldn't help but see him," she started with a frown which caused Hinata's own brows to crease, "Now though…" Ino shuddered at the thought of her next words, but it was only Hinata here and she felt as though she could depend on her friend to keep the secret, "I think I might actually like him, I could fall for him…"

Hinata's face split into a grin, her whole mood changing at this new knowledge. She had been rooting for the two since the beginning. Personally she believed that Neji needed someone who could compete with him on equal footing and Ino needed some stability in her life. The two seemed to fit together perfectly in her opinion.

"That's great Ino!"

"But don't tell him! That jerk is smug enough!"

Hinata laughed.

"I won't."

Ino turned to look out the window that showed a beautiful view of the city. The sun was setting below the ocean making everything look breathtaking. Unbeknownst to her, the sight was also being watched by the very person on her mind.

"Wine?" Neji asked his guest sitting at his kitchen island.

Lee's nose wrinkled his hand waving the glass offered to him off.

"You know I don't drink."

Neji shrugged, putting the bottle away and placing the two glasses filled onto the opposite side of the kitchen island. The Hyuga took a seat, hands wrapping around the steam of the glass and raising it to his lips sipping at it. Lee watched the Hyuga intently, his face showing bits of confusion as he watched his best friend. Something about the Hyuga was different.

His manner seemed a bit softer, less defensive and he wondered if it hand anything to do with a certain blond.

"So Neji, how are things going?"

Neji removed the glass from his lips, the wine filling only half now, placing it on the table. For a moment he said nothing, simply staring at the glass as though he was hypnotized by it before he opened his mouth in reply.

"Everything fine, it's all going according to plan."

Lee shook his head. Why did his friend insist on playing these games? They were at the peak of springtime of youth! They would only get this chance and this chance only. That's why he was so happy when he found he had feelings for Tenten and chose to pursue a relationship with her rather than Sakura.

"You don't feel anything? Anything at all?"

"Of course not," Neji replied sharply as though trying to convince himself.

Lee grinned.

"You do! You're falling for her. I can see it, your changing."

Neji seemed indignant, looking at lee as though he had just proclaimed that his entire business was going bankrupt. The thought however was planted into his head and he found himself contemplating it. Was he? Was he really falling for Ino?

His thoughts however were interrupted by the ringing of the telephone on the table top beside him. The Hyuga picked it placing it between his ear and shoulder as he picked up the unfinished glass of wine.

"Hyuga, Neji."

"Hello Neji," a deep voice on the other line replied.

"Uncle Hiashi."

"How is the Branch Corp.?"

"They're doing quite well."

Things were always like this, tense and formal. Neji never did have a real relationship with his uncle despite him being the only male born between his father, Hizashi, and his uncle. He supposed his uncle was always had a sour note as he never had a son and neither daughter possessed the skills Neji had. Neji's tense manner was due to the fact that his uncle only called for important reasons.

The last time he had called was to tell Neji that his father had died

"Well, I suppose I'll get to the point. I have arranged a marriage between you and Tayuya Otonokuni. This will give us way to Otonokuni's sources which are highly valuable at the moment."

"What? I refuse to be lured into such a thing," Neji replied in a chill voice that had Lee eyeing him warily.

"Do you want to be apart of this family?"

Neji's grip on his glass tightened to the point Lee feared it would shatter in his hand.

"Yes."

"Then you will do it. It was good of us to catch up nephew. Good bye."

There was a click. Neji grasped the phone in his hand, staring at it for a moment before placing it down onto the counter top almost too calmly. Lee looked worriedly at Neji. Whenever the man was calm like this it was never good.

It meant that he was hiding his emotions, putting a wall up around himself.

"Neji, what happened?"

Neji stood from his seat. Taking the two glasses and placing them in the sink.

"Nothing, I'm going somewhere."

Lee looked positively puzzled.

"Where?"

"Don't worry about it, Lee."

Lee wanted to press the issue more but decided to back off of it. A pissed Neji was not a good Neji.

Ino softly closed the door behind her. She leaned against it sighing, closing her eyes. She had finally coaxed Hinata into going home and thinking alone to clear her mind. She didn't need input from anyone but her heart.

It made Ino think about her own feelings. It had been at least 2 months since she had first seen Neji, how did she feel? A knock on the door stopped her from thinking any further about the subject. Wondering who else was going to be on her doorstep.

Pushing herself off the door, she turned to open it.

"Yes-Neji?"

Outside her apartment door was the handsome Hyuga. He looked at her and though his face seemed to show emotions, his eyes were vivid and expressive.

"Can I come in?"

Ino nodded slowly, a bit surprised by this visit. Neji quirked a brow at her, looking back her into the apartment, then cleared his throat. Ino jumped a bit when she realized that she was standing in the doorway. She moved to the side, allowing him to step through the door.

He walked into the apartment as though he lived them, brushing past her and making his way into her living room. Ino bristled at the way her entered but let it go, simply closing and looking the door and following him into the living room. It was going to be a long night.

Neji was sitting upon the couch looking quite stiff and formal. He seemed to have something on his mind which intrigued Ino as it seemed Neji never had anything on his mind besides business and sex. Approaching the older man, she stopped before him placing her hands on her hips as though impatient.

"Okay, spill. What's wrong with you?"

"What makes you think something's wrong?" he replied flatly.

"You're here."

"So?"

"You have been you usual ass self."

"I'm not an ass."

Ino rolled her eyes but said nothing in response. She walked on the side of the Hyuga, taking a seat beside him on the couch.

"So tell me what's on your mind?"

"You really pressing the issue aren't you?"

"I just like to know what's up with my friends."

Neji raised a brow.

"Friend? That's all."

"You're too girly to be anything else."

Neji scoffed, his lips curling into a light scowl at the insult.

"Expectations, the pressure to live up to them for me is immense."

Ino thought about this for a moment. Not knowing exactly what to say as she had to worry about such things little.

"Well…be Neji."

Neji looked at her like she was crazy.

"I' am Neji."

"No, I mean be just Neji. Don't be the business leader, the player, the suave, the prodigy, anything. Just be Neji," she retorted simply.

Neji stared at her with a thoughtful expression. Just be himself. No one had every told him to be otherwise. He was always something to be admired and shown off. Somehow those words meant so much more than what anyone else could say to comfort him.

"Hn…" despite his grunt reply, a small smile made its way to his lips.

Ino smiled as well, seemed like she managed to do something right with this man.

"Are you thirsty?" Ino asked as she rose from the couch, her arms lifting above her head in a stretch.

Neji shook his head watching her admiring her figure and beautiful face, not only that but he had come to admire her personality as well. In a flash his hand reached out, grasping onto Ino's wrist and tugging on it lightly. Ino looked at her wrist and then down at the dark haired man with a frown.

"Hey! What's your-"

Her words were never finished as she was pulled down onto the Hyuga's lap. His arms wrapping around her waist to keep her seated as his lips meet against her own. Ino's eyes widened. Her first instinct, judging by the curling of her hand, was to punch the offender. This however was not an offender, it was Neji. Slowly her eyes closed and she returned the kiss, pressing her body against his own and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Neji smiled into the kiss, pleased with the results. His tongue snaked out rubbing against her bottom lip begging for permission into her mouth. It was granted. The kissing turned feverish, pent up frustration coming out, feelings coming to the surface.

Small gasp could be heard from a room an hour later. Walking down the hall and turning to the third right one could see a door slightly cracked. Within in laid upon a large white bed was Neji and Ino. Their limbs entangled and face inches apart. Neji's right hand gently and slowly trailed up Ino's naked body.

Exploring places he had just discovered and finding more he would like. Blond and Black were mingled as they were strewed against the white pillows. Ino's hand was wrapped around Neji's left hand, pulling it up to her lips and kissing the knuckles gingerly. Neji's face softened, he leaned foreword pressing a soft kiss against Ino's lips.

Freeing both his hands, he wrapped his arm around the blonde and pulled her closer. Ino sighed with content, resting her head against his chest. The only sound was the beating of their hearts. There thoughts similar but the words not escaping their mouth.

"I love you."

Hinata tapped the table top nervously. Her eyes watching Sasuke's back as he finished up a small meal he had finished cooking. Hinata had gone home and contemplated her options. In the end she decided to tell Sasuke of her affair and her feelings towards Itachi. Though she had all this figured out it did not ease her anxiety. Even though she didn't love or have any romantic feelings towards Sasuke she still valued him as a friend and feared that that friendship would be destroyed.

"Alright, it's not much but I'm not chief like you…" Sasuke murmured as he picked up to plates filled with rice and sauce toppings walking towards the table and placing one before his chair and in front of Hinata.

He did not sit however when he was finished. Hinata looked at him with wavering eyes, her confidence and nerve slipping from her quickly. She bit her lip and steeled herself.

"Sasuke, I have to tell you something."

"And I have something to ask you," Sasuke replied.

Hinata blinked in surprise. Her eyes widened in even more surprise as Sasuke feel to one knee, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. Hinata sucked in a breath prying that it wasn't what she thought it was. Deep down she knew it was though and it made her sick to her stomach.

"Hinata, I'm asking you this properly. Will you marry me?"

Hinata wanted to burst into tears. If only Sasuke knew her secret he wouldn't be on his knees at the moment. The word "No" was on the tip of her tongue, but the expression on his face made her pause and think. Did she honestly have a future with Itachi? She would be a disgrace to her family and who was to say that Itachi was completely faithful to her? The more she thought about it the more upset she became. Focusing on Sasuke once more, she forced a smile.

"Yes, Sasuke."

The sound of breaking wood caught their attention. Both turned their heads towards the doorway to see a livid Itachi standing within it.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6: I Don't Love You

**A/N: Glad people are into this. It's almost finished, I think there are about 2-3 chapters left. REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto****

* * *

**

**I don't love you**

**I just saw you **

**Lovin' someone else **

**Oh I don't love you **

**Cause I know you **

**Playin' your self**

**I Don't LoveYou, HikaruUtada**

The sound of breaking wood caught their attention. Both turned their heads towards the doorway to see a livid Itachi standing within it. Hinata unconsciously moved closer to Sasuke which only served to make Itachi's eyes flash even more. Though his form was its usual composed and cool self, Hinata could see the ice and fire in those eyes as they met her own.

Sasuke stood, his mouth twisting into a slightly smirk as he regarded his brother.

"I take it you heard the news Itachi?"

Itachi's lips thinned almost unnoticeably. However he managed to find a tight smile, nodding in agreement.

"Yes congratulations. I'll leave you to your meal."

With that he turned on his heel, exiting the doorway into the dark hall. Hinata stared at his back until it disappeared. Her stomach was churning and she felt nausea. Why did she say yes to Sasuke? Of course it was expectant of her but still…Hinata stood as Sasuke sat, looking up to her with a confused expression she smiled in regret.

"I-I'll be right back. I have to go to the bathroom."

Sasuke nodded in understanding. Watching as Hinata left the room. The Hyuga wandered down the hall, she had been down it a many times but never before had it seemed so long. With every step something seemed to grow heavy and a presence seemed to hover above her. Then she felt it, her arm being grabbed tightly enough to bruise before she felt the impact of a wall and a body's warmth before her.

"Why?" a voice hissed into her ear.

Hinata trembled in fear. Not at the man in front of her but because she didn't know how to answer the questions.

"I don't know…" she whispered, closing her eyes finally allowing tears that had been welling up to spill over her cheeks.

Why did it seem like she always cried in this situation? Itachi's eyes were the only thing visible in her line of vision. Those vivid and rare black and red eyes almost hypnotized her and left her in a state of a nightmare.

"Why can't you love?"

"I do!" Hinata squeaked, almost shocked at her own outburst of confession.

It was already out in the air however and she couldn't take the words back. Those black and red eyes seemed too weakened and falter for a moment but return back to their natural hard look.

"But we can't…I don't want to break Sasuke's heart…"

She felt the body slide away once more and for some reason deep in her heart she felt as though this would be the very last time.

"Then why do you break mine?"

Then Itachi was gone and Hinata was left crying once more, regretting and wishing for a different fate. When she returned to dinner with Sasuke however, she pretended to be joyous and affectionate. Whenever she looked at Sasuke however, all she saw was Itachi.

The sun of the early morning steamed through the curtains into the room. It shone on a handsome male causing him to stir before white eyes slowly opened. Neji made movement to raise his hand to cover his upcoming yawn only to find it pinned down. He looked to his side to see a blond head and then everything came rushing back to him.

A small smile made its way to his lips. He could get use to this very quickly if he didn't be careful. Then again would that be such a bad thing? Last night he had come to a realization that he did perhaps love Ino despite the constant grief he always received from her. She was everything he had come to admire in a girl.

Maybe he would call the bid off. Tell the guys that they can go ahead with their winnings and leave him alone with the new woman in his life. Somehow the thought that Ino was just his now energized him. He shifted wriggling his way from Ino's grasp gently placing her limbs back onto the bed.

Ino's nose scrunched up in dissatisfaction but was quickly smoothed out as she rolled over on her side. Neji chuckled. It seemed she wasn't much of a morning person. Perhaps he would greet the day for her with some coffee.

With that thought he quickly dressed, writing a note and leaving it on the night stand beside bed, before leaving towards the coffee shop.

Ino shifted once more in her sleep as she felt the warmth that was beside her before was now gone. Slowly she opened her eyes, blinking a couple of times to get the sleep from her eyes. Quickly she sat up as realization hit her. Neji was gone, something in her heart dropped until she saw the note on the stand beside her. Picking it up, she read the contents and relaxed. He has gone to get breakfast.

Ino fell back onto her bed with sigh. A bright smile upon her lips reflecting her inner self. Now, thinking back on how she had acted two months ago when Neji had first went after her, she was happy that he had tricked her into a date. The blond covered her head with a pillow and squealed into it.

She had never felt like this before, so light and giddy, especially over a guy. She sighed again happily, sitting up she swung her feet off the bed onto the carpet. She wanted to get dress before she saw her boyfriend for the day. Ino laughed. She had a boyfriend! The bathroom door slammed behind her and the shower started running.

Neji was walking back from the Café he had gotten the coffee, the cup holder containing two steaming cups of coffee balancing in both hands. He could see the front of Ino's apartment a little ways down the block and excitement filled him. It was strange; he had never felt such a thing concerning a woman. Making money he had but a woman? Never.

"Well, well, if it isn't my fiancé. Damn it's been a while, huh Neji?"

Neji's form seemed to stiffen as heard the voice. He turned slightly to look behind him and almost wished he hadn't. Walking out of a music store was Tayuya clutching her trademark flute in one hand. She smirked in a way that made Neji want to wipe it off her face despite the difference in their gender.

"What the hell is up with you? You can't managed a freaking hello for the woman your about to marry?"

Neji, merely out of respect and habit, nodded towards Tayuya in greeting.

"Tayuya. How are you?"

His eyes narrowed however as he had found he could not stand Tayuya from previous meeting. She was foul mouthed and brash, she had no self control and no home training. Why did Hiashi put him with this horrible girl? He would have much rather been paired with…

Ino, he forgot about Ino who was still probably waiting for him at her apartment. Without waiting for an answer he turned back to his previous destination and begun walking in a brisk pace back to Ino's. Tayuya however was not going to let him go so easily. She scowled, waking up next to Neji before surpassing him and stopping in his path.

"Where the hell do you think your going asshole? You better treat me with better respect or you'll regret it," she threatened.

Neji frowned and glared at the red haired girl. Tayuya smirked once more. She had always thought Neji was cute but he was his most finely when he was angry. The girl reached out grasping onto the front of his shirt and jerking him foreword lifting on her tip toes to kiss the man. The cup holder fell from Neji's hands onto the side walk as his eyes widened when Tayuya's lips met his own. A flash of blond caught his attention from the corner of his eye, glancing in its direction Neji's heart leaped in his chest.

Ino stood behind Tayuya, her teeth and fist clenched and body tensed ready to attack. Her eyes burned with anger, betrayal, and hurt. Neji pushed Tayuya away who glared at him.

"Ino this isn't- she," for once the great Neji didn't know what to say.

Tayuya turned to see the blond. She looked Ino up and down as though sizing her up before snorting.

"What's your problem bitch? My fiancé and I are busy."

Ino raged seemed to increase tenfold.

"Fiance?"

Neji moved towards Ino, his hands raised a bit as though he was about to touch her. He didn't get the chance as a fist flying through the air hit him squarely in the eye. Neji hissed as the pain vibrated through his head that was going to leave a bruise. He had little time to recover before he heard a couple of smacks and turned to see Tayuya on the ground groaning.

"I hate you!" Ino screamed before turning and running.

Tears burned at her eyes but she refused to let them fall. How dare he, how dare he play with her emotions! She had opened to him, gave him the most precious gift she could, herself, and this was how he repaid her! She wanted to hit something, destroy something.

Ino's run slowed into a walk as she gasped to catch her breath. She looked around at her surroundings. Somehow she had managed to end up in a park five blocks from her apartment. She spotted a bench and moved towards it sitting down.

A dark cloud seemed to cover her as it felt as though her heart from being torn in heart. Was this what they meant when they said that someone could be heartbroken? Ino stilled refused to let the tears fall, she would seem weak. She wouldn't allow herself to seem that affected by it, but no matter how much she convinced herself that she didn't care she knew she did.

Holding back a sob, she pulled out her cell phone. Dialing the familiar numbers she wanted for a moment while the phone rang.

"Gaara," a voice on the other end picked up.

"Gaara…"

"Ino? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, but could you come to see me."

"Yeah, where?"

"The park a little ways from my house."

"Okay."

With that he hung up. Ino waited patiently gaining a control of her emotions before Gaara appeared ten minutes later. The red head sat besides her, looking her over and examining making sure her claims of 'nothing' were in fact nothing. They weren't however and the fact made Gaara angry.

"What happened? Was it Neji?"

Ino simply nodded her head to confirm Gaara's suspicion. She didn't want to talk about but she did want someone's presence and Gaara's presence was comforting. Gaara on the other hand was mentally going crazy, something inside, almost craved blood and he wanted to destroy the Hyuga for making Ino like this. He felt the blond scoot closer to him and looked down upon her.

Her eyes seemed to have a blank look but Gaara knew better than anyone else that it was a front. Ino sometimes felt as though she was unlovable as it seemed many of her relationships failed. With the look on her face he could tell that was how she was feeling now. Part of him wanted to prove her wrong, very wrong.

Something however held him back, but in the back of his mind Gaara heard his brother's words.

"Your life sucks. You should do something about it." 

Preparing for anything that might happen afterwards or any regrets that might be felt Gaara did something about it. He tilted Ino's head upwards earning a quirked brow of confusion and met her lips hungrily for the first time. Ino's blue eyes widened. Gaara her best friend Gaara, the one who had always been there, was kissing her and rather well.

Her first instinct was to push away, after all what had just happened with Neji. She couldn't find the will however, at the moment she needed this. She needed to feel wanted. So putting Neji in the back of her mind she returned the kiss.

They were both unaware of the long, dark haired man watching them.


	7. Chapter 7: Betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. And Never Will.

A/N: This is the second to last chapter. I want to move on but I don't feel right leaving this story hanging so I will finish it! Review!

* * *

Betrayal, Betrayal,  
It rips right through me,  
How you lie right to me,  
Betrayal, Betrayal,  
Will this world make better sense?  
Once you mean nothing to me...- Betrayal, The Black Maria

Betrayal was the first emotion that passed through his body. Though in this case it would seem he had no reason to feel such a way, he could not help the ripping betrayal he felt to his very core. Followed soon after was anger. He thought she was hurt yet here she was kissing another man and willingly from the looks of it! Gaara all of people!

Neji's hands curled into a fist that began to shake in his rage. Was it all just a game? She was just playing with him the entire time, leading him on and then had the nerve to appear furious when she happened to stumble upon him and Tayuya. Hypocritical!

His initial reaction was to confront the woman and his supposed friend. Yet for some reason he remained rooted to the ground. This was what his mother warned him about and being the idiot he was he had gone against he warnings. It had started out as a game!

Now…he felt like he was the one being played all along, not the other way around. His face fell into a neutral look, wearing a mask to hide his emotions. It was over between them obviously. The Hyuga turned and began walking back towards the street with the intents on catching a taxi home.

Waving down a taxi, he entered the vehicle pushing all thoughts of a particular blond to the far regions of his mind.

It had been several months since that day of the incident. Both had returned to their daily lives, Neji, throwing himself further into his work, and Ino, spent most of her time letting her mind wander. Occasional Ino would contemplate whether to call Neji or not, she would dismiss the thought however. They hadn't spoken for so long, it was obvious that things between them were over.

Now she sat at her desk, chin propped up by her hand as she gazed out the window of the office with a glazed look in her eyes. What was he doing? She wondered, did he still think of her or had he gone off with the many admirers he had? The thought of it made her chest tighten.

As for her and Gaara, she had declined his offer at a relationship. She didn't want to be in another one so soon after her bitter depart from Neji and she valued Gaara as a friend more than a romantic interest. Gaara had understood and responded that he would wait until she was ready to accept his affections for her, whenever that was. She didn't think she would attempt at falling in love again anytime soon.

Love…did she really love the Hyuga? She knew he loved his dry sense of humor; he was expressive through his eyes despite not being so in his face. She even loved his arrogant nature as annoying as it could be at times. Then that night, after months of meeting over and over, they had made love and she loved the tender way he had handled her.

How could it have happened? She hated him at first, or at least she wanted to. Things never work out as planned however as she was beginning to see. She released a sigh, catching the attention of her co-workers and friends who looked at each other with worry.

Ino had not been herself for so long it seemed and they missed it terribly. From what they had heard from their own lovers, Neji as well was not himself, or rather he was himself that was the problem. More distant, he rarely spent anytime outside his office and barely spoke three words to people unless required to do so.

Temari finally released a frustrated growl. She was tired of all of this. Those too deserved each other that were for sure, they were good bringing others down with them. This place used to always be lively, that was the reason why she went there in the first place, and she didn't work there. Temari's brown wrinkled; Wasn't Gaara supposed to be with Ino? That was what he informed Kankuro and her, that he had finally made a move. Did she reject him? If so why did he seem content? She didn't know but she did know was that she was tired of the depressing air and was determined to break it.

"Alright, Ino, I'm sick and tired of your moping I know the others feel the same way!"

Ino turned in her chair to look at her fellow blonde. Almost in that instant, she hides her feelings, putting on a forced smile.

"Who's moping? I think your going crazy, Temari."

It was at this moment, Sakura decided to step in.

"She's right Ino, you're not the same after that whole Neji incident. Why don't you tell us what happened?"

Ino waved them off, looking completely nonchalant about the entire conversation.

"It's not a big deal."

"Look, your miserable, Neji's miserable, we're all miserable! Stop being stubborn like a pig!"

Ino remained silent, her eyes drawn to the ground staring yet not really seeing. Perhaps she was being a little stubborn, after all she had done no better than him running into Gaara's arms like she did…and poor Gaara, and she had no right to lead him on.

"Fine, I'll call."

"I-Ino-chan?"

Ino looked towards the newly entered Hinata, who looked as though she was about to burst into tears. Being the compassionate person she was and especially towards Hinata, Ino was on her feet in a moment rushing over to the dark haired female's side.

"Hina-chan…what's wrong?"

Hinata bit her lip. In her hands she was clenching tightly to a small white envelope until her knuckles began to turn white. Ino frowned, wrapping an arm around her shy friend.

"What is it?"

Finally Hinata slowly released her grip on the letter. With shaking hands she lifted the envelope and handed it to Ino. Ino grasped the letter with her free hand, pulling back her arm in order to use both hands, she began to open the letter.

"Dear Hyuga, Hinata…" Ino slowly began "You are cordially invited to the union of Otokuni Tayuya…and Hyuga Neji in holy matrimony."

Ino stopped. She felt as though she couldn't breath. How stupid had she been to believe she actually meant something? Had actually mattered to him? Now she understood she was just another face, nothing more.

The air once more fell and this time no one made an attempt to lift it. Ino gently placed the letter back into Hinata's hands before walking back towards her desk. Sitting, a slow smile made its way across her features.

"Well that was that, glad to know he's moved on."

It didn't matter how much Ino smiled. Behind it you could still see the tears even if they never fell.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Hinata?"

Here they were, once again, in a restaurant having dinner. Once again, Hinata was nervous and once again Sasuke was curious. Sasuke was mainly curious because Hinata herself had asked him to dinner, leaving a cryptic message that she had something tell him desperately. Hinata fidgeted, she had to tell him now. The lies, she couldn't keep telling them to him, and she couldn't keep telling them to herself.

"Sasuke…I-I…I'm…in love with Itachi. I'm sorry but I tried to force my self not to, I really did! The feelings though…these feelings kept coming and I can't dent them anymore…"

Hinata felt better for releasing the truth but the silence that followed after made her want the earth to open up and swallow her. She refused to look up, opting to stare at the table with intense concentration.

"Hinata…Hinata look at me."

The command in his voice made Hinata look up immediately yet still feared the anger that she was sure to be in his eyes. However, instead of seeing anger, there was understanding.

"Hinata, I knew you were love with my brother."

"Wha?"

"I was hoping that it would end quickly, I thought Itachi had simply seduced you, but I would have to be blind or like that idiot Naruto not to see the connection between you two."

Hinata couldn't help but blush. So he knew all along.

"So you better go, Itachi is packing up for America."

Hinata's eyes widened and she shot to her feet.

"What? Why!"

"He decided to set up a branch of our company in America. His plane is due to leave in about three hours."

He hadn't even finished his sentence before Hinata had rushed out. Sasuke chuckled, lifting up his saucer of sake and taking a sip. He had always knew the connection between Itachi and Hinata, he knew his brother better than anyone else and it was obvious Hinata had an effect to him. Every move that he had made towards Hinata has been too simply to get Itachi to step up to the plate. However, much to Sasuke's surprise, he never did. It showed how much he cared about Hinata and didn't want to ruin her life. Now, now things could start to go back to normal. Someone sat in front of him and over the saucer; he beheld a familiar head of long dark hair.

"Kin."

"That went well."

"I thought so."

"Wondered how long it would take to get their heads out of their ass. Think she'll make it?"

"Most likely. Sake?"

"Yes."

Hinata's heart felt as though it was on fire in her chest. She had taken a cab and had urged the cab driver to go as quickly as he could. She didn't reach her destination as quickly as she would have liked but she had made it and was now running up the stairs of the Uchiha mansion towards a room she was very familiar with. She had never felt such fear as she did now, at the thought of losing Itachi. If he had gone to America, she had no doubt he would become involved with someone else. Now she knew how he felt when he saw her with Sasuke. The door she wanted was just ahead and a thought came to mind. What if she had missed him? What if he had already left? Her throat tightened as she arrived before the door without a moments hesitation she threw open the door hoping it wasn't too late.

And it wasn't.

There was Itachi, standing by his window looking out towards the grounds below. He barely spared her a glance and didn't look surprised to see her.

"Hinata."

"Itachi…"

She couldn't move but she did release a breath she didn't know she was holding. She wasn't too late, there was still time. Then she could move, running into him wrapping her arms around his form tightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I've made so many mistakes, you were right. It's you, not Sasuke. Itachi, I l-love you…"

She had never really said it out loud and it felt odd coming from her, but she meant what she said and refused to back down. The silence that followed was unnerving and the minutes seemed to tick by slowly. Why wasn't he saying anything? Finally Hinata released her hold on the Uchiha, taking a step back blushing profusely and looking down.

Maybe he didn't feel the same way anymore. Perhaps she was too late. Her eyes began to tear but halted by the sound of chuckling. A hand reached out and tucked itself under her chin, lifting it until their eyes met.

"So you finally came to your senses. I've been waiting."

And that time she did cry, reaching towards him again and relishing in his warm embrace.

* * *


End file.
